In the related art, in the field of security and facility, a system configured to detect abnormality automatically within visual fields of a number of cameras installed on site without depending on visual judgment of person by processing images shot by these cameras is known.
In order to reduce the amount of computation in processing of the images, or in order to process only within target areas, there is a method in which a user sets areas on the basis of markers.
However, the user uses an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, a digitizer pen, and a touch pad in order to set the areas. Therefore, there is a problem that the setting operation is complicated.
In view of such a problem, it is an object of the invention to provide an image processing apparatus which allows setting of areas without using an input device, a method thereof, and a program therefor.